


Red

by ironspydr, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Dom Michael, Kinda smut? Not really, M/M, Masochism, Punishments, Riding Crop, Sadism, Safeword Use, fluff at the end, sub Jeremy, wax/ice temp play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Jeremy broke one of Michael’s rules and earned himself a punishment. Michael gets a little lost in character.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> This is to show that Jeremy and Michael don’t always have perfect times, and that they have a lot to learn.

Michael yawned to himself as Jeremy shuffled into the bedroom.

Jeremy smiled. “Hey, babe.”

“Heya,” Michael greeted. 

“No plans for the night?” Jeremy teased. 

Michael smiled, patting the bed next to him. “Nope.”

Jeremy crawled up next to Michael. “Nice. Nothing to worry about then.”

Michael instantly wrapped his arms around him. “Oh? Did you have plans?”

“M-More like ideas?” Jeremy stammered, melting into Michael’s warmth. 

“Yeah?” Michael kissed Jeremy's forehead. “What kind of ideas?”

“The hot kind?” Jeremy pressed a kiss to Michael’s chin. 

“What kinda hot?” Michael asked, gently running his fingers over Jeremy's sides. “Like super kinky hot or mushy slow hot?”

Jeremy felt his cheeks darken. “K-Kinky?”

Michael smirked. “Oh, you're feeling slutty today, huh?”

Jeremy exhaled hotly. “I-I mean, a little. Yeah. I am.”

“Interesting.” Michael's eyes darkened slightly. “Well, have you been a good boy?”

Jeremy nodded. “I have!”

Michael clicked his tongue. “Are you sure about that? Because I have it on good authority that _someone_ has been getting themselves off without permission while I'm not home.”

“What?! Wh-Whose authority?!”

“Our fucking desktop browser history.”

“What?!” Jeremy repeated. “You check that?!”

“I do now. Anyway, you just tried to lie to me.”

“I– But I didn’t! I never said I didn’t break your rules!”

“You said you were good, and you weren't.”

Jeremy bit his tongue. “You didn’t ask the time period of my goodness,” he muttered. 

Michael shot him an unimpressed look. “You know better,” Michael scolded. “You know you've been bad.”

Jeremy frowned. “I-I know.”

“You know what that means, right?” Michael removed his hands from Jeremy's body.

“What?”

“You have to be punished.” Michael sat up. “Shirt off, no touching.”

Jeremy did as he was told, throwing his shirt to the side. “Michael?”

“What?” Michael didn't look at him, too busy tugging off his own shirt.

“Um. I love you?”

“I love you too. Now shut your fucking whore mouth and close your eyes.” Michael pulled open the bedside drawer.

Jeremy squeaked, but closed both his mouth and his eyes. His hands fidgeted with the bedsheets. 

Michael quickly grabbed a blindfold, slipping it over Jeremy's eyes. “On your stomach.”

Jeremy gulped, flipping over. He must have really gotten on Michael’s nerves. 

“Since you seem to want to take care of yourself so badly, you're going to be choosing your punishment. Pick two numbers, one through four.” Michael's voice was devoid of sympathy.

Jeremy wasn’t sure if answering verbally would get him punished worse. He held up one finger for a moment, then three. 

Michael nodded to himself. “Okay.” He pulled something else out of the drawer, dropping it onto the bed. “Strip the rest of the way then lay back down and don't move a fucking muscle, got it? I'll be right back. I have to go get something.” Jeremy could hear Michael's retreating footsteps and the sound of the door shutting.

Jeremy gulped, sitting himself up and getting rid of the rest of his clothes. Once they were in a pile—he hoped, since he couldn’t see—he resumed his position on his stomach. He was a little nervous about what Michael would do. He hadn’t heard him so firm in a long time. 

Michael returned after a moment, and Jeremy could hear something glass being placed onto the bedside table. Michael paused. When he spoke again, his voice was soft. “Color?”

“G-Green?” Jeremy didn’t know what to expect, so he really had no reason to be uncomfortable yet. He had already missed Michael’s soft voice in the time it was gone. 

“Just making sure. You seemed anxious. 'S just me, okay? Don't forget that.” Michael hadn't given him two punishments in one session in a while. He was worried he had scared Jeremy.

Jeremy didn’t say anything. He knew it would be okay. He trusted Michael, maybe too much. 

Michael cleared his throat, quietly shuffling over to stand beside the bed next to Jeremy. He lit the candle on the bedside table with a match. He quickly extinguished the match before it burned him, dropping it onto the table.

Jeremy could smell the smoke from the match. He wanted to ask what was happening, but he’d find out soon enough. 

Michael grabbed the glass off the table. It was silent for a moment, but then Jeremy felt the shock of an ice cube being placed on his back, right at the base of his spine.

Jeremy gasped, his back trying to arch. It didn’t work with his position. 

Michael left it there, taking two more and placing one on each of Jeremy's upper thighs. “Don't move. If either of these fall off before they melt you'll fucking regret it.”

Jeremy gulped. He tried not to move, breathing hard. The ice was almost cold enough to burn. 

Michael grabbed the thing he had discarded on the bed previously. He moved the ice that was on the small of Jeremy's back, leaving a wet trail all the way up until he left the ice between Jeremy's shoulder blades. Then he ran the pinwheel over the area where the ice had been, pressing down firmly.

Jeremy shivered, trying to keep his body still as the little ends of the pinwheel pressed into his skin. He kept his whimpers quiet with his mouth shoved against the bed. 

Michael smirked, running the wheel all the way up Jeremy's spine, following the wet trail from the ice. 

Jeremy’s body twitched, but the ice stayed in place. The backs of his thighs were starting to go numb with cold. 

Michael put the pinwheel down, grabbing the candle. He dried off the excess water from Jeremy's back, instantly dripping the hot wax down his spine in its place.

Jeremy cried out, loud even against the mattress. It caught him by complete surprise, and his body jerked, one of the mostly melted ice cubes falling from his leg. 

Michael tsked. He dropped the candle back onto the table roughly, knocking the other ice cube off his leg. He sighed in disappointment, pulling open the bedside drawer. 

Jeremy lifted his head. “M-Michael, I’m sorry-”

Jeremy was cut off by the feeling of a crop biting into his thighs where the ice had been. Michael huffed. “I told you.” He hit his thighs again.

Jeremy jolted, crying out again. It hurt bad, despite the numbness the ice left.

Michael did it one more time before dropping it onto the floor. “Flip.”

Jeremy didn’t dare waste any time. He flipped over with no hesitation. 

Michael grinded his teeth lightly. “Learn to _listen_ , whore.” Michael eyed his body. “Hard just from that?” 

Jeremy nodded pathetically, ashamed.

Michael hummed. “I suppose it's only natural for a slut like you.” Michael grabbed the ice, placing one on each of Jeremy's nipples. 

Jeremy squealed, his breath hot and heavy, strained by his teeth. “M-Michael.”

Michael growled. “Did I fucking say you could speak?” he grabbed the candle, dripping a little bit onto his abdomen.

Jeremy yelled, gripping the sheets tightly. He wanted to apologize, but he didn’t dare speak again. 

Michael huffed. “God.” He moved down, dripping the wax around the base of Jeremy.

Jeremy breathed in pain, but felt himself getting harder. He groaned weakly. 

Michael put the candle down, grabbing the pinwheel. He pressed it into Jeremy's skin hard, but not enough to cut him. He started at Jeremy's collarbone, trailing it all the way down to his dick.

The farther down Michael rolled the toy, the less breath Jeremy could take in. It was a lot of stimulation, and he was already painfully hard. 

Michael trailed the pinwheel around his base, following the path of the wax. At the same time, he used his free hand to grab an ice cube, pressing it hard to Jeremy's tip.

Jeremy squealed again, loudly. That had been a little much. Surely Michael was running out of ice by now. He tried to keep breathing. 

Michael put the pinwheel to the side, dropping the ice onto Jeremy's abdomen on top of the dried wax. He grabbed the candle, taking Jeremy in hand to tilt him down a bit, so that he could drip wax down the shaft.

Jeremy cried out. “M-Michael,” he said again. 

Michael moved up, carefully dripping wax onto the tip. 

Jeremy whimpered, breaths shakier. “Michael, c-c’mon,” he pleaded. 

Michael growled. “Shut up. I could fucking leave you like this. Cover you in wax so you can't come even if you wanted.” 

“M-Michael, please, no,” Jeremy whispered pitifully. 

Michael huffed, releasing Jeremy to grab the cup of remaining ice and water from where it had melted. He dumped everything in the cup onto Jeremy from his chin down to his belly button, dripping the wax on him down below all the while.

Jeremy’s pleas were cut off by groans and whines following what Michael had done. He tried to stop his hand from blocking Michael’s reach of his length.

Michael upended the remaining melted wax onto Jeremy.

“Michael!” Jeremy cried, his hard-on still firm. 

Michael dropped the candle onto the table loudly. “That's Nine.” He growled. “Nine words your fucking whore mouth spoke after I told you not to say a thing.” His tone was harsh. He huffed loudly, grabbing the glass that the ice had been in and striding out of the room to put it in the kitchen, the door clicking shut behind him.

Jeremy took in a shaky breath. He dared add to the number Michael already had. “Wh-Where are you going?!” he cried, loud enough to be heard through the door. 

“Thirteen!” was all Michael called back.

Jeremy gulped. He’d really done it now. 

Michael came back once the glass was put away. He picked up the discarded crop. “Thirteen,” he repeated. He knew the cold water and ice on Jeremy's skin was going to make this sting worse than usual. He hit him once, lighter than he usually would but still enough to sting.

Jeremy inhaled sharply, thinking to himself that he only had twelve more to go. It was his own fault, wasn’t it?

Michael hit him twice quickly, harder than the first one. These ones left vibrant pink lines in their wake.

Jeremy groaned, more out of pain than lust. Those whacks had hurt a lot more.

Michael continued, the next two much like the previous ones. 

Jeremy was back to breathing hard, his body shaking a little under Michael. 

As Michael moved to hit him the sixth time, he slipped up. He was far too into his role, losing himself for a split second. In that second, he accidentally put far more force behind the strike than he had ever intended. Too much. He had hit Jeremy too hard.

Jeremy wasn’t sure if Michael would accept it, but he had to try. He didn’t want to say it, and he wished he didn’t have to, but things had gotten out of hand quickly, and he felt like he couldn’t make it to the thirteenth hit if they were going to get worse than the sixth. He took a shaky breath and cried out. “R-Red! Michael, r-red, please!”

Michael dropped the crop instantly, heart pounding and eyes wide. “Oh, Jeremy, sweetie, I'm sorry,” he gasped, moving to pull the blindfold off. “Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you that hard.” Any sign of his hard facade had vanished.

Jeremy’s eyes were squeezed tightly shut, and were watery at the edges. He was nearly hyperventilating. “I-I don’t like that,” he cried. 

Michael gulped, feeling a lump form in his own throat. “I'm so sorry, Sweetie, I love you so much, I'm sorry.” Michael quickly but gently Cleaned off the water, ice, and dried wax. He grabbed their lotion. “I'm gonna put some of this on them, okay, love? It’ll make it feel better.”

Jeremy didn’t answer. The ringing in his ears from the shock of Michael hitting him so hard made it difficult to hear him. “I-I know I b-broke your rules, and I-I deserved al-all of that, but I jus-just can’t handle it,” he continued, tears finally falling from his eyes. 

Michael winced, carefully rubbing the lotion in to soothe the marks. As soon as he was done he dropped the bottle, climbing into the bed and pulling Jeremy into his lap. “Jeremy,” he murmured softly. “Love? Can you listen to me now, just for a little bit?” His voice was soft and concerned.

Jeremy sniffled and wiped his eyes, still crying. “I-I’m sorry, I’ll try to- try to be better for you.” 

“Hey, hey,” Michael cooed softly, a hand on Jeremy's cheek. “Listen. You did amazing, okay? You were beautiful and amazing and good.” He pressed gentle kisses to Jeremy's cheek. “I'm not upset. I'm so proud of you, Jeremy. I'm so, so proud that you used the safe word. You're such a good boy. I never should've hit you that hard, sweetie. You didn't deserve that. You did so good.”

Jeremy couldn’t seem to wrap his head around it. “I-I’m _not_ a good boy! I bro-broke your rules, and– I-I’m bad,” he sniffled. 

“That's okay,” Michael reassured. “I'm not upset. I love you so much, okay? You are a good boy. Everyone breaks the rules sometimes. It's alright. You're not a whore or a slut, okay? You're beautiful and perfect and I love you.”

“I-It hurts,” Jeremy whimpered. He wanted to lean into Michael’s warmth, but he couldn’t make himself do it. 

Michael knew he was crying, but ignored it. “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I know it hurts.” Michael kissed his cheek. “I love you. I never meant to hurt you, sweetie. I'm so sorry.” 

Jeremy gulped and looked at him, eyes red and puffy. “Y-You didn’t mean to?”

Michael shook his head. “No, of course not. I would never want to hurt you like that. I'm so sorry. You did perfect.”

Jeremy still wasn’t convinced. “I-I deserved it though. I’m sor-sorry I couldn’t take it.”

“No, babe, you didn't deserve it. No matter what you do or what anyone says, you don't deserve to be hurt like that. You took everything so well, babe, I'm so proud of you.”

“Pr-proud of me?”

Michael nodded. “So proud.”

“B-but I–”

Michael shook his head. “No buts. I love you, and I'm proud of you. You're beautiful and amazing.”

Jeremy twisted around and hugged himself close to Michael, starting to cry a little again. “I-I love you, Micah.”

“I love you too, Miah. So much.” Michael kissed his cheek. “Do you want me to give you a handjob, sweetie? You don't have to move, I'll do everything.”

Jeremy shook his head. “C-Cuddling is e-enough, please?”

Michael nodded. “If that's what you want, okay. I'm sorry, sweetie. Can you ever forgive me for hurting you?”

“I-If you can forgive me for breaking your rules.”

“I already forgave you, babe. It's okay. I love you.”

Jeremy sniffled. “You got really scary.”

Michael's head bowed in shame. “I know, sweetie. I'm sorry.”

Jeremy buried his face in Michael’s hair. “I-It was mostly hot,” he reassured. 

Michael pulled the blankets up around them as he laid them both down. “I'm still sorry.”

Jeremy shook his head again. “It’s okay.”

“It's not. I should never have hit you that hard.”

“You didn’t mean it.”

“Still shouldn't have done it.” Michael buried his nose in Jeremy's neck.

“I’m not gonna break your rules again,” Jeremy promised. 

“I don't care about the rules, Jerm. You can do what you want. I just want you to be happy.” 

Jeremy was confused again. “Y-You were caring about the rules pretty hard a minute ago…”

Michael held Jeremy close. “I– Jeremy, it's okay. Breaking the rules isn't going to make me love you less or think any less of you. That's what I mean when I say that. It's okay if you break the rules sometimes. I promise not to hurt you like that again, okay?”

Jeremy nodded, sniffling again. “I-Is it bleeding though?” He hated to ask, but he need to know. 

Michael looked down, gently running his fingers over the welt. “No, sweetie. It didn't break the skin.”

Jeremy hummed. “Okie dokie.”

“Are you okay?”

Jeremy shrugged. 

Michael felt shitty. “I'm sorry, sweetie.”

“Hold me?” 

Michael nodded. “Of course!” He hugged Jeremy close.

“C-Can we have waffles for dinner?” Jeremy asked quietly. 

Michael nodded again. “Definitely. I love you.”

“I-I love you too, Micah.”

Michael leaned up, kissing him softly. 

Jeremy smiled. “You’re cute.”

“You're beautiful.”

“No!” Jeremy laughed. 

“Yes!” Michael smiled.

“No, Mikey!” Jeremy was giggling. 

“Yes, Jerm. It's a scientific fact.”

“Science says so?”

Michael nodded. 

“You’re the expert I guess.”

Michael nodded again. “Exactly. You're beautiful, and I love you. Those are just the facts.”

Jeremy bit his lip. “Kiss me?”

Michael nodded, pulling him into a sweet kiss.

Jeremy was feeling better. “I love you too.”

Michael smiled, hugging Jeremy against him tightly. “Are you sure you don't want me to get you off? You wanted sex, I'd be glad to do it if that's what you want. You deserve to feel good.”

Jeremy shifted a little. “I-I don’t think I can get hard right now.”

Michael winced. “I'm sorry, baby.”

Jeremy shook his head. “No more sorries from you.”

Michael frowned. “But-”

“No!”

Michael huffed. “Fine. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
